Fire of the Sky
by Boomerang Fish
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: Marked

Disclaimer: This is an original story based off the series Warriors by Erin Hunter. I do not own Warriors, but this fanfic, its plot, and any original characters or locations I add in I do own.

_

* * *

Fire of the Sky by Snowwolf28_

_Prologue: Marked _

Two she-cats rested under the light of an almost-full moon. They each carried a kit in their mouth. The light drew shadows in the rocky mountain landscape. The first cat, a tabby named Dolphin set down the bundle of kit that she carried. The kit's pelt was silvery gray under the mud that had caked on and its eyes blue as ice. On its forehead white fur formed a mark shaped like a star. The kit's brother was gold-furred with striking amber eyes, and on his forehead was a white mark like his sister's only his was the shape of a flame. It was these marks, combined with a prophecy from the now-dead medicine cat, that had driven these kits, their mother and their aunt from OceanClan and into the wild beyond Sun-Drown-Place.

At first Blueshell, the second she-cat, had gone to the sea cave where, it was rumored, a badger that spoke cat lived. She had met this badger, named Midnight, and Midnight had told her to take the kits, named Star and Sun, far away. She hadn't said more than that. Dolphin had been reluctant to take her only kits into unknown territory, but a change of leadership forced that. OceanClan had been taken over by the cats that were conquering all the Clans around Sun-Drown-Place, RainClan. Their leader had given orders to have Sun and Star killed because of their marks and Dolphin had fled with Blueshell and the kits. They'd been running from RainClan for almost a moon when they came to the farm and had been taken in by the two cats there, Barley and Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw was traveling with them now; with Barley…Barley was dead. That was why they had left the barn where Blueshell and Dolphin had hoped to live. RainClan had followed them they had fought, with Barley and Blueshell fighting the RainClan cats while Ravenpaw helped Dolphin escape across the Thunderpath to the old quarry he called Highstones. The patrol had killed Barley and Blueshell had fled when the Twolegs who owned the nearby nest had come running drawn by the yowls of the fighting cats. Now she had a long gash down her right side and was limping badly.

"Dolphin? Ravenpaw?" she called.

"Yes?" Ravenpaw answered around a mouthful of kit.

"We'll have to split up."

"What?"

"We should split up. The kits will both have a better chance of surviving if they don't travel together and they don't grow up together." As much as Dolphin hated the idea of the kits not knowing each other, it would be safest.

"I agree. I'll take Star to a tribe of cats I've heard lived in the mountains. And Ravenpaw…"

"I'll take Sun to the Clans. I'll track them to where they've settled and my old friend Firestar will take care of him and train him as a warrior."

They fell asleep beneath a rock overhang. The next morning when Dolphin woke, Blueshell wasn't breathing. She had died of blood loss during the night. She pressed her nose into her sister's fur one last time, then woke Ravenpaw. He took Sun in his mouth and Dolphin picked up Star. She set off for the pass farther into the mountains, to search for the tribe. Ravenpaw waited behind with the second kit. He would leave for ThunderClan later and by a different route.

He looked again at the flame-shaped mark on Sun's forehead. What did those marks mean, and what about them have RainClan so scared?

**

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first Warriors fanfiction. This takes place as if the third series never happened and never will, and deals with the question about why Stormfur and Brook left the Tribe. There'll be more clues as to exactly when it takes place in the next chapters. As always, reviews are accepted and appreciated.**


	2. Dreams

_Hokai. So this fic takes place after Sunset. I haven't figured out exactly when this chapter happens but at least six moons after the Prologue since Sun and Star are both apprentices. Or in Star's case a to-be… but whatever. And the Prologue happened before Stormfur and Brook left the Tribe. OMG I'm really sorry if the timeline is confusing! Really! But it will all make sense. I hope. _

_Disclaimer: This is an original story based off the series Warriors by Erin Hunter. I do not own Warriors, but this fanfic, its plot, and any original characters or locations I add in I do own. _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One: Dreams

_Sunpaw padded through the sun-dappled forest, stalking a fat squirrel he had scented near the abandoned Twoleg nest. This was the first time he would be hunting, ever, since his apprentice ceremony had been the day before. The young cat was excited and he didn't want to lose this squirrel. His mentor might be displeased if he made a mistake and Sunpaw didn't want to upset Ravenfeather on the first day of training. _

_He saw a bush at the corner of his eye shiver and scented the air. He was downwind of the squirrel so it didn't scent him but he could smell it in the bush. He dropped into the hunters crouch and followed the scent into the bush going silently so the squirrel wouldn't hear him and run. Sunpaw emerged from the bush to see the squirrel was with his back to him, eating a chestnut. He was about to spring when a cat emerged from the sunlight at the other end of the small clearing._

_It was larger than any cat he had seen, much larger. Its fur was striped with black. But it was made of sunlight and shadow, mixing to create the pattern on his fur. Was he getting a vision, like the ones the medicine cats got? He was frozen to the spot as the vision cat padded towards him on its huge paws. He looked at the sky and saw that the daylight had turned to stars. They were coming closer and closer spiraling toward him – or was he flying upward to meet them? The cat was close to him now, watching him with its eyes like liquid gold. On its forehead the stripes on his fur spiraled together to make a mark like a flame, almost identical to Sunpaw's. A voice echoed in the young apprentice's head. _

**_As the Ice moon rises, the Fire will fall from the sky.

* * *

_**

Sunpaw woke panting in the apprentices den. He was in his nest – it had been nothing but a very vivid dream. A dream that had been happening more and more often, always the same. It was a memory of his first day of training. He had hunted a squirrel but seen that vision, and while he was frozen his prey had bolted. The dream was an exact replica of what happened, but _why_? Why was it happening to him? Why did the dream keep repeating? Was it trying to tell him something? He'd heard of medicine cats getting such dreams from StarClan, but he wasn't a medicine cat. And Leafpool only got visions once, after all. Maybe he should ask her about it when she woke up.

Sunpaw tried to go back to sleep, but his mind kept looping back to the dream and the cat. Hadn't he heard of those cats in his mother's tales? They were one of the noble species of cats that came before cats like Sunpaw. The cat was a…tiger?

* * *

Far, far away from where Sunpaw puzzled over his recurring dream, another cat slept in a cave behind a waterfall, deep in the mountains. Star where Spirits Rest had expected to be anxious about her to-be ceremony tomorrow, but she slept as soundly as she ever had. With the waterfall's sound in her ears, Star began to dream._

* * *

She was walking across the snow-covered ground of the mountains. The snow was up to her haunches and she shivered. Blizzard winds swirled all around her, forcing her ears back against her head. She narrowed her eyes against the stinging pieces of sleet and plodded on._

_Suddenly the wind abated and the snows stopped. She was on a mountaintop that poked through the clouds. It was covered in glittering snow. The stars seemed closer than ever before, and streams of light weaved slowly across the sky like the waves of the legendary ocean. Her mother, Brook where Small Fish Swim, had told her of these lights. They appeared only in the far north, and were where the spirits of all those who died went to watch over the living. _

_The wind picked up, swirling snow around a certain part of the mountaintop. When it died down, Star saw a cat standing there, across from her. But it was not an ordinary cat like the ones from the Tribe of Rushing Water. It was enormous; its fur white as the purest snow, but it was covered in spots like liquid night. Star noted with wonder that it was not solid – it was _made_ of the snow and ice particles and the moonlight that shone from above. Its eyes were pure icy blue, and on its forehead there was a mark just like the one on Star's forehead that Brook had named her for – a star. The cat began speaking. Star didn't know how she knew it was, because its mouth had not moved. Its voice seemed to echo in her head. _

_**As the Ice moon rises, the Fire will fall from the sky. **_

* * *

Star woke in her nest. The familiar roar of the waterfall was in her ears, as well as the sleeping breaths of the other cats in the Tribe. The dream had come again. The spirits of the dead cats were giving her a message, but _what_? Did it have something to do with her to-be ceremony? Surely not. Why, then would she be in the far north? And who was the cat across from her, the one made of snow? She got up and padded to the cave entrance and stepped out onto the ledge behind the waterfall. She followed it until it emerged onto the cliffside and leaped down the rocks to the banks of the river.

Amid the churning water she found somewhere still enough so she could examine the star shaped mark on her forehead, as she had done many times before. But this time, when she looked in the water, her face was framed by a halo of moonlight. It danced on the water's surface. As Star looked on, her reflection changed into the face of the cat from her dreams.

She jumped back in alarm. The cat…she had become the cat. No, not a cat. A snow leopard. Her face had turned into the snow leopard. She sprinted back up the rocks to the cave and settled into her nest. As much as she needed to sleep for tomorrow, she had too much on her mind to even think of it now.

As the Ice moon rises, the Fire will fall from the sky.

**

* * *

A/N: So…weird dreams. Because what kind of Warriors fic would this be without weird dreams? And not the kind of weird with llamas eating Bleu cheese and singing the Badger Badger Badger song, the Prophecy from StarClan kind of weird! And who are those two cats whose marks are exactly like Sunpaw and Star's? And what's that that sounds like a prophecy at the end of their dreams? Oooh, le plot thickens…**


End file.
